Page 500
by Faerie-Head
Summary: After page 499 UK edition HBP where Harry and Ginny get together, this is basically the reactions of certain characters.  X


**After page 499 (UK edition) where Harry and Ginny get together, this is basically the reactions of certain characters.**

**Page 500**

"Quid agis." said Harry grinning happily at Ginny.

"Have a good day?" smirked the Fat Lady and she swung open, giggling.

"You want a hand?" he said, trying to keep a straight face as he offered his arm in a very pompous way. Ginny opened her mouth angrily but caught his cheeky look and hit him playfully on the arm, laughing.

"Are you two just going to stand there snogging?" came the muffled voice of the Fat Lady "Get inside before I decide to lock you out!" The couple hurried through the portrait hole just before it swung shut to mutters of 'hormonal teenagers'.

A loud wolf whistle welcomed Harry and Ginny to the cosy common room. Harry blushed as what seemed like the whole room either cheered or clapped. He noticed **Romilda**Vane staring at Ginny with a lethal jealousy. Motioning to his new girlfriend, they went to join Ron and Hermione on the squishy armchairs.

"Don't make yourselves too comfortable," said Ron icily "Dinner's soon." Ginny tensed in Harry lap.

"Ron –" started Hermione warningly.

"Pass us a Butterbeer." cut in Harry before an argument could explode. Ron casually threw him a bottle but Ginny intercepted with ease. Harry could tell, from Ron's own expression, she was glowing at her brother.

"So," Hermione obviously sensed it too as Ginny opened the bottle "Ginny, congratulations on that catch! I thought Cho was going to reach it first but you just managed to soar in from nowhere…" she laughed nervously and Ginny took a swig of the Butterbeer.

"Did you see her after the match?" she said "Stormed off like a five-year-old, crying!" she turned to Harry, a cheeky smile on her face. Harry felt a small twinge at the thought of Cho Chang crying, again, but as Ginny kissed him gently all his previous thoughts evaporated from his head and the monster purred happily in his chest. Someone was cheering and wolf whistling but a loud angry cough brought Harry back down to earth.

Looking up, he saw Ron glaring murderously at him, Hermione giggled slightly and over her shoulder Seamus wolf whistled again. It was Dean that captured Harry's attention. As soon as he and Ginny had broken apart, Dean had whipped round and ran up the boys dormitory stairs. The purring monster was suddenly replaced by cold, hard guilt.

"Woops." whispered Ginny. Harry looked at her worried face. She had not thought of her ex's reaction.

"Why don't we go down to dinner?" suggested Hermione, she was watching Ron's expression apprehensively.

All though dinner the friends talked about the match, Ginny and Harry had never got around to it on their 'walk'. Although, Harry noticed whenever he touched, laughed with or even looked at Ginny, Ron tensed up in his seat as if he suddenly had the Body Bind Curse cast upon him. Ginny seemed to notice her brother as she began to provoke him. Harry's monster quite liked the provocation.

"Right," exclaimed Ron, banging his fork down on the table after one particularly nice provocation, at least in Harry's view "Just because I gave you two my blessing does –"

"Your 'blessing'!" Ginny scoffed "Ron, I'm a big girl now, I can look after myself! So lay off!"

"But –"

"But nothing; let me make my own mistakes." Harry jumped.

"Ron, leave it." Hermione cut in but both boys had felt the damage. Ron stared darkly at his plate for the rest of dinner and Harry was left feeling very confused. Ginny saw him as a mistake? The thought hung over him like a bad smell until she pulled him into a small alcove as they were going back to Gryffindor Tower.

"Hey, you've been down since dinner. What's up?" Harry blushed nervously "You can tell me anything." she coaxed.

"You said I was a mistake." He was suddenly aware of how childish he sounded.

"I never said… oh!" enlightenment spread across her freckled face "What I said to Ron! Oh Harry, I was only pointing out that to learn I need to make my own mistakes; not only in my love life – not meaning that you're a mistake – but in my work too. Ron's been trying to help me with my essays, he really is pathetic at Transfiguration!" They laughed, scaring a couple of second years passing by "So we're cool?"

"Yeah, we're cool." Harry said kissing her softly.

Later that evening, after giving Ginny a long good night kiss, Harry followed a surely Ron up to their dormitory while the monster in his chest purred happily and apprehensively. Ever since dinner he had not spoken a word to Harry, until the dormitory door closed, and then he turned on his best friend.

"She's my sister. My little sister and my best friend." The monster sank heavily.

"Ron, I thought about it, I know I couldn't tell you –"

"You thought about? It wasn't a 'spur of the moment' thing!"

"No it's –"

"How long? How long have you liked her?"

"I dunno… erm, only this year." Things were going badly.

"She's liked you for years." Harry was suddenly aware that Seamus, Neville and Dean were in the room, watching closely "At the Yule Ball," Neville continued "She was always glancing up at you, hoping you'd ask her for a dance; Ginny's a great dancer too!" Harry felt a huge swoop of guilt at the memory.

"I know." he said like a guilty little child for the second time that night. He was watching Dean's pink rimmed eyes that were staring straight into his green ones "Dean I –"

"I could never live up to you. The Boy Who Lived, The Chosen One…"

"I never asked –"

"But you got those titles. Just do me a favour and don't hurt her." Harry nodded weakly. He could never live up to Dean.

"She's my sister!" raged Ron as if this was the only thing he could say.

"And Ginny needs to make her own mistakes so she can learn from them." Ron scowled at this "I know she's your sister but she's had other boyfriends so we know she can handle herself. I'm not messing her about, no-one would with six older brothers, and I've spent so long figuring this out I am defiantly not. And I promise not to hurt her."

He looked around the room for any signs of confirmation. Dean merely nodded, Neville returned getting ready for bed and Ron grunted but still looked disgruntled. It was better than nothing.

"Wow," grinned Seamus "I wish I could get some action with – Only joking!" he said quickly as the other boys drew out their wands.

**A/N**

**I own nothing. But thanks to J.K. Rowling for the Harry Potter legacy.**


End file.
